The generally accepted method for evaluating the carcinogenic activity of petroleum products involves animal tests in which animals such as mice are exposed to the hydrocarbon by painting a portion of the skin repeatedly over a long period of time, and evaluating the tendency of such exposure of produce malignant growths. It is generally recognized that this test method requires seventy to eighty weeks of exposure to produce reliable results, and therefore that the method is not suited for situations in which a quick indication of potential carcinogenic activity is required.
In vitro mutagenic activity assays, such as, for example, the Salmonella Microsomal Activation Assay described by B. N. Ames, J. McCann, and E. Yamasaki in Mutat. Research, 31, 347-364 (1975), hereinafter referred to as the "Ames test procedure", provide a rapid, inexpensive method for screening chemicals for carcinogenic potential. The entire content of this publication is incorporated herein by reference as if fully set forth. In general, the predictability of this assay with simple chemicals is good; validation studies have produced a 65-90% correlation between mutagenic activity and carcinogenic activity for many relatively pure compounds. However, the assay is unsuited to the testing of water insoluble complex mixtures, such as the complex hydrocarbon mixtures encountered in petroleum refinery streams. Attempts to use the Ames test procedure with such materials give results which are not reproducible and do not relate in a significant way to the known carcinogenic activity index for previously tested mixtures.
It is an object of this invention to provide a reproducible method for assaying the mutagenic property of complex hydrocarbon mixtures. It is a further object of this invention to provide a reproducible mutagenic assay method which shows a strong correlation with the carcinogenic activity index of hydrocarbon mixtures. It is a still further object of this invention to provide a rapid routine method for evaluating the potential carcinogenic activity of petroleum hydrocarbon mixtures. These and further objects of this invention will become evident to one skilled in the art on reading this entire specification and appended claims.